Tobias & Beatrice
by blipdeblip
Summary: Beatrice is from Abnegation and engaged to Al. Four is a lonely and tortured soul from Dauntless who has his heart set on Beatrice. To be with Four, Beatrice has to go against what her family wants her to do and the traditions of her faction. To be with Beatrice, Four has to be careful...especially when tensions between abnegation and dauntless are higher than ever... Fourtris


**Author's note: So this is an idea I've had for a while now. I got it while I was doing Romeo &amp; Juliet in English. This story is very loosely based off of that. This is an AU where arranged marriages still exist. I hope you enjoy it I guess? :-)**

**Btw, I saw Insurgent on Sunday and it was AMAZING! Fair warning though: It's very different from the book.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, but I do own any OCs and the plotline :D**

**Tris' POV**

"Can you at least try the dress on, ma'am?"

I groan in frustration and glare at my maid, Bella. "Why do I have to do this again?" I growl unhappily. I know the reason perfectly well but I do _not_ want to go through with this. I don't want to wear the dress either. The dress in question is a long grey one that hangs loosely enough to conserve privacy but close enough to show my shape. For abnegation standards, its neckline is low but it doesn't reveal anything. The sleeves are long and end in lace of a darker shade of grey. For abnegation standards it's beautiful and most abnegation women of my age would die to wear something like this. I on the other hand would rather not wear a dress at all. Unfortunately I have to wear a dress to parties, and that's why I have to wear this one; for a stupid party.

"I have told you already, Beatrice!" Bella sighs. "Fine but this is the last time, got that?" I nod slowly. "Your father has arranged for you to be married to Sir Al Madsen. You are a very lucky woman Beatrice; I've been told he's a sweetheart." I just nod my head and stare at the wall behind her. I force a smile on my face but internally I'm screaming in frustration. Bella narrows her eyes at me and frowns. "I know that smile is for show," She says sternly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," I mutter but she just gives me a disbelieving look. "I just don't want to marry because my parents tell me to; I want to marry for love." Bella sighs but doesn't look angry with me. She walks up to me and gently places her hands on my shoulders.

"Beatrice, all you need to do is put on that dress and go to the party. There you will be introduced to Al. Don't think about the marriage until after you've met him, alright?" Bella says gently. I sigh sadly and nod reluctantly. "Good girl, now come put this dress on."

**PAGE BREAK**

Usually if I was being introduced to someone they would be invited over to the Abnegation hall for a quiet and polite greeting in private. This time, however, we are going to the candor hall to meet Sir Madsen. Candor parties are very different from what I've used to; the atmosphere is loud and no one seems to bother with being polite. My grey dress and my father's grey suit stand out among the black and white of candor. The heads of the several other party guests turn as we make our way through the crowd; they obviously weren't expecting abnegation guests.

"Andrew Prior!"

My father's head turns at the sound of his name and he nods. He turns and guides me toward a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a black suit and a white tie. He isn't alone; next to him stands a boy with the same brown hair wearing a white suit and black tie. They are joined by a group of people wearing black with a few dark red marks outlining pockets and zips. They must be from the dauntless household due to their preference of black clothing.

"James Madsen, how are you?" My father greets as he approaches the man with the black suit. So the boy in the white suit next to him must be Al…the person I'm meant to marry.

James shrugs off the question and gets straight to the point. "Is this your daughter?" He asks bluntly. Andrew nods in confirmation and James turns to me. "What is your name, girl?" He asks.

"My name is Beatrice Prior, sir," I say politely and bow my head in greeting. As long as I follow the instructions father told me before we came in, I shouldn't get into trouble; something I have a bad habit of getting into. I can't help but glance over at the group of dauntless and I swear my heart stops. Among the group of dauntless there's a tall boy with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes…and he's staring right at me.

"So, Beatrice, how do you feel about marrying my son?" James asks pulling my eyes away from the boy with the blue eyes.

"I feel that it's a great honour for my family," I recite from memory.

"Yes, that is true," He admits. "But how do _you_ feel about marriage? Do you want to get married?" I've been told by Bella and the other servants tell me that I talk too much but now I'm stuck for words and I can only just stand there with my mouth slightly open in shock. Father sends me a look that brings me back to earth.

"I-I'm sorry…I've just never been asked for my opinion about the matter before," I admit sheepishly. James nods, sending a questioning glance at my father. He looks back at me and urges me to continue and answer the question. "Well…I don't know really," I continue, my cheeks blazing in embarrassment. "I always knew that if I ever got married that it would've been arranged but…" I trail off as I'm afraid of my father's reaction to what I really feel about.

"But what?" James urges.

"But…I always hoped it would be different…that I wouldn't marry because my parents told me to…that I would marry someone I truly loved…" I finish quietly. "I mean no offense to your son and your family, I promise!" James nods and observes me quietly before giving me a small smile.

"Do not worry dear, we take no offense to your honesty," He says calmly. "I hope that in due course you will come to love my son and that you will be married happily."

"Thank you Sir," I mumble sheepishly. I risk a glance at my father; he's scowling, not a good sign.

"Thank you James," My father says. "If you don't mind, Beatrice and I shall be off now." James looks taken aback for a while but soon breaks into a grin and starts to laugh.

"Andrew, please, stay a while!" He invites. "Enjoy the party, it will help Beatrice get used to life as a candor."

**PAGE BREAK**

It took a bit of persuasion but eventually father allowed us to stay for the party. I weave my way through the crowd, trying to avoid him for as long as I can; I can't bear to see the anger on his face as he will no doubt have. I manage to find a quiet place by a small hidden room with a black leather sofa and white cushions, a rug with the candor symbol; a pair of unbalanced scales and a small table. The tiny room is lit by a single light hanging from the ceiling. I sigh and sit on the sofa and smooth my dress slightly. Now what am I going to do? I'm sixteen years old and getting married to someone I barely know. To make things worse, I've pretty much shamed abnegation by being honest; I've pretty much insulted my father _and_ the traditions of my faction. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of footsteps approaching. I turn slowly, thinking it's my father but it's not; it's the boy who was staring at me earlier. I jump in surprise.

"Beatrice Prior, right?" He asks. I nod finding myself – again – speechless. "I'd ask why you were here but I overheard Mr. Madsen." I shrug my shoulders, it's really annoying how I'm suddenly speechless whenever this guy I don't even know the name of looks at me or talks to me. "You don't talk much, do you?" he sighs. "Shame, I thought you were different from the other stiffs."

"Well, I've always been told not to talk to strangers," I snap irritably. "Who are you exactly?"

The corner of his mouth goes up. "I'm Four," He replies. "If you're told not to speak to strangers, then why are you talking to me?" I open my mouth to reply then close it again as I have no answer. "Got you there, didn't I?" He smirks. I growl in frustration.

"Wait, what you mean that you 'thought I was different from other stiffs'?" I cringe when I say 'stiffs'. 'Stiff' is slang for abnegation and most people use it as an insult. He doesn't though which is strange for dauntless.

"Well, not many members of abnegation would answer that sort of question would they?" He points out. I scowl at him. "You know which question I mean," He sighs. "The one about _your_ opinion." My eyes widen as he says this. Firstly, _how does he know that abnegation would never voice their opinion out loud?_ Secondly, why is he talking to me in the first place?

"I guess not," I mumble, flustered and embarrassed. "Why are you talking to me anyway? Aren't I just another _stiff_ to you?" Four's smirk morphs into a small smile and shakes his head.

"No, as I just said, I think you're different from the other abnegation," He says simply. I can't help but notice that he said 'abnegation' and not 'stiff'.

"Beatrice!" I mentally groan without realising I actually groaned out loud at the sound of my father yelling for me. Four chuckles slightly.

"Well this has been lovely but I'm afraid I must go now," I say politely, standing up to leave.

"Alright then," Four says. "Bye Tris." I look at him curiously at the nickname. "What? Beatrice doesn't suit you. Don't you like the nickname?" I think it over for a second.

"Yes actually, I do, but only call me that in private – if it is that we indeed meet again," I reply finally. Four nods and stands aside to let me pass. Without any more hesitation I walk past him and back into the main hall and back into the crowd of party guests.

**Did you like it? I'm sorry that Four's OOC but I wanted him to as well as being like himself to kind of have similar traits to Romeo in 'Romeo &amp; Juliet'.**


End file.
